1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a file handle capable of being assembled with file blades in different specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
A file is a hand tool for polishing or grinding a workpiece with uneven edges. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional file comprises a handle 80 and a file blade 90. The handle 80 has a body 81 and an assembling hole 82. The body 81 is rod-like and has two opposite ends. The assembling hole 82 is disposed at one of the ends of the body 81 and is formed in the body 81. The file blade 90 has a flat bar 91, two abrasive faces 92, and a tang 93. The flat bar 91 has two opposite surfaces and two opposite ends. The two abrasive faces 92 are rough and are respectively disposed on the two surfaces of the flat bar 91. The two abrasive faces 92 may undergo a treatment of case-hardening to improve their hardness. The tang 93 is formed at one of the ends of the flat bar 91. The tang 93 is mounted in the assembling hole 82 of the handle 80. The two abrasive faces 92 has different degrees of surface roughness to be applied to different requirements.
The file blade 90 of the conventional file is fixed on the handle 80 and is irreplaceable. The user must prepare and carry multiple files with different surface roughnesses for different situations. The preparation and the carrying of the files bring the user a lot of trouble. More importantly, the user cannot change the file blade 90 when the two abrasive faces 92 are worn off and the worn-off file has to be discarded. The disposal of the handle 80 causes a waste of resources.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional file, the present invention provides a handle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.